Haruka to Makoto to Ran to Ren
|font-color = #FFFFFF |track color = #caedf2 |CD name = Iwatobi High School Katsudo Nisshi 2 |previous = Nitori no Dōshitsu Nikki・12 Gatsu 似鳥の同室日記・12月 |next = - |current track = 遙と真琴と蘭と蓮 }} |font color = #FFFFFF |image = |cast = Haruka Nanase (CV. Nobunaga Shimazaki) Makoto Tachibana (CV. Tatsuhisa Suzuki) Ran Tachibana (CV. Miyuki Kobori) Ren Tachibana (CV. Yuuka Maruyama) |script = |sound director = |publisher = Lantis |seller = |release = September 25, 2013 |album = Iwatobi High School Katsudo Nisshi 2 |tracks = |price = |length = 5:28 |episodes = }} (遙と真琴と蘭と蓮 Haruka & Makoto & Ran & Ren) is the thirteenth track of the drama CD Iwatobi High School Katsudo Nisshi 2. It was released on September 25, 2013. Translation Haruka：“Haruka and Makoto and Ran and Ren.” Makoto：Haru is over my house to hang out today. Or at least, that’s what we were supposed to do… Ren：Haru-chan, this one next! Let’s play this game next! Ran：Ren, no fair! He’s supposed to play with me now! Right, Haru-chan? Makoto：Guys, cut it out! Can’t you see you’re bothering Haru? Ran：I want to play more with Haru-chan! Makoto：I’m sorry they’re so noisy, Haru. Haruka：It’s okay. Ran, Ren. What do you want to play with next? Ran/Ren：Yay! Makoto：Haru gives in too easily to Ran and Ren… Ren：This time… Ran：No, it’s my turn now! Haruka：Since we played Ren’s game before, now it’s Ran’s turn. Ran：Yay! Ren：Tch. What do we do then, Ran? Ran：I want to play house. Ren：Ehh, again? Haruka：House… Makoto：Haru, you don’t have to play along with her if you don’t want to. Haruka：No… I’ll do it. Ran：Then I’ll decide our roles. I’ll be the mom. Brother will be the dad, and Haru-chan and Ren will be our children. Ren：Why does Brother get to be the dad? Ran：Because I’m going to marry him one day. Ren：No fair! I’m going to marry him too! Makoto：Wai– Don’t climb over me, you two! Ow ow ow ow! [Ren and Ran argue about who loves Makoto more] Haruka：Good thing you found two people willing to marry you so early in life. Makoto：Haru! Don’t just stand there, help me! Haruka：It’s too much trouble. Makoto：Haru! Oww… Ran! Ren! Get down! Ran：Pbbtt! Stingy! Makoto：[sighs] They finally got off… Ren：Ran, it’s no fair you play the mom. I want to play the mom! Ran：No, I want to be the mom! Makoto：Don’t fight, you two! Haruka：How about this then, Ran? Haruka：I’m home. Ran：Welcome back, Haru-chan! I made hotcakes for snacks today. Father will be home soon. Ren：I’m home. Ran：Oh, there’s your father. Go on, Makoto, greet him. Makoto：Woof! …I’m the dog?! Ran：You’re the puppy, the vegetable shop owner, and the fish store owner. Makoto：Three roles in one?! That’s a lot! Haruka：Good thing you got a lot of roles, Makoto, eh? Makoto：They’re all minor ones though… Ran：Let’s move on! Here’s your hotcakes, Haru-chan! Haruka：… [quietly motioning eating action] Ran：Haru-chan, eat it. Haruka：I ate it already. Ran：No, you have to say “chew chew chew.” Haruka：C–Chew, chew, chew… I ate it. Makoto：Pffftt! That’s a rare sight coming from Haru. Haruka：Dogs don’t talk. Makoto：Don’t be mean, woof. Ran：Brother and Haru-chan, you two need to be more serious! Haruka：Sorry. Makoto：Sorry. Ran：You ate your food so neatly, Haru-chan! Now do your homework until dinnertime, okay? Dad, look over Haru-chan’s homework, won’t you, dear? Ren：Haru-chan, what is it you don’t understand? Haruka：Let’s see… 13 x 47. Ren：Eh? U–Um… Umm… This is too simple for me, so let’s ask Makoto. Haruka：What he said, Makoto. Makoto：You’re asking the dog?! Ehhh… 13 x 47, right? I need a pencil and paper… Here they are. Look, Ren. The way you calculate this on paper is… Ren：Teach Haru-chan, not me. Makoto：You didn’t know the answer either, Ren. Haruka：Wait, Makoto. Who said I didn’t know the answer? Makoto：It was you who asked. Haruka：Don’t take that seriously. I was just acting my part. Makoto：Well, it’s still true that Ren doesn’t know how to solve it, so I’ll teach him since it’s a good opportunity. Ren：Eh?! I don’t want to study! Ran：Ren… Brother… Haru-chan… Be serious!! Ren：Sorry. Haruka：Sorry. Makoto：Uhhh… woof! Ran：[murmuring] No… that’s mine… Makoto：Ran fell asleep in Haru’s lap. Haruka：I can’t move… Makoto：[giggles] Ren fell asleep hugging me. [Ren murmuring] Haruka：They’ll be tired after all of that playing around. Makoto：Sorry, Haru. It was noisy, wasn’t it. Haruka：It doesn’t matter. I don’t care, as long as these guys were happy. Makoto：Hm. Haruka：What. Makoto：Nothing. Haruka：… [glares] Makoto：We’ll have to stay like this until they both wake up, huh? Haruka：My legs are falling asleep… Makoto：Haru, are you okay? You can put Ran down, you know. Haruka：It’s okay. Makoto：But you must be feeling tired yourself. Haruka：I said, it’s okay. Makoto：Really? Haruka：Yeah.Translation by onkeikun References Navigation |color2 = #caedf2 |font color = #000000}} Category:Drama Track Category:Free! Drama Track Category:Iwatobi High School Katsudo Nisshi 2